Souta
by Chisheccid
Summary: <html><head></head>No importaba por donde lo viera, era un bruto y lo seguiría siendo, pero aun así había logrado captar mi atención e inclusive ahora era el culpable de mis noches de desvelos, en fin, era un bruto importante. Advertencia: Hay una sopresa al final ZoNaRo</html>


**Disclaimer:** One Piece es una creación de Eichiiro Oda al cual le he pedido prestado estos tres personajes para de alguna manera desahogarme.

**SOUTA**

Hoy serían siete meses a su lado, siete meses de aquel amor extraño, siete meses de sentirme solo suya y sentirlo mío. Pero él es un alma libre, sin camino fijo, peleando simplemente por aquel objetivo. Disfrutar de la vida es para lo que estaba en el mundo… Ser el mejor no importando cómo, vencer a aquel que es por mucho, superior. Hacer ejercicio excesivamente y… La bebida.

No importaba por donde lo viera, era un bruto y lo seguiría siendo, pero aun así había logrado captar mi atención e inclusive ahora era el culpable de mis noches de desvelos, en fin, era un bruto importante. Sucedió, empecé a verlo como hombre.

¿Qué me había pasado? Aquel salvaje, ignorante e inmaduro, a más de feo, me había cautivado, luché contra mi instinto sin lograr resultados.

El barco hizo un movimiento brusco haciendo que despertase, miré el horizonte y supe que habían problemas, una tormenta daría inicio en poco, di la vuelta para dar las órdenes pertinentes pero la escena que encontré frente a mí, me amedrentó.

Aquellos dos, juntos, charlando, riendo, ¿Zoro riendo? Y más extraño aun, con aquella mujer que ni siquiera daba rastros de sentimiento alguno, con aquella que había llegado siendo una intrusa. Me dolió verlos nuevamente en aquella situación. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigos? ¿Quizás un mes? No estaba segura, de repente, sencillamente permanecían juntos y yo había optado por callarme y llorar en silencio escondiendo la cara de Robin para no darle entender nada de lo sucedido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- La voz de Usopp me regresó a la cubierta, aquel muchacho que a simple vista pareciera ingenuo en realidad me conocía más de lo que yo pudiera desear, inclusive más que el propio Roronoa, inclusive más que yo misma y eso en parte me aliviaba.

-Si- Traté de sonreír pero al recordar el peligro que se acercaba todo se fue al demonio- Es decir, no, se acerca una tormenta.

Gracias a Dios la tripulación está tan bien organizada que logramos pasar el contratiempo sin mayores percances, solo lo común, Usopp mintiendo mientras a Chopper le brillaban los ojos, Robin riendo, Brook cantando, Franky con sus tan acostumbrados "Super" y Luffy siendo rescatado por Sanji y Zoro.

Aquellos dos personajes que no pueden estar juntos sin pelear me habían logrado llevar a la locura extrema, ¿Qué diablos me había pasado? Si bien es cierto que la necesidad llamaba al principio ¿Porqué decidí ir más lejos?

Sabía lo que vendría después así que tras comprobar nuevamente el clima y asegurarme de que nada nos pondría en peligro nuevamente, decidí ir a encerrarme en el camarote para descansar. Noté en mi nuca una mirada que me examinaba detenidamente, no me bastó regresar a ver para entender que Sanji nuevamente se preocupaba, y no era de menos, él también sabía lo que mi corazón estaba pasando. La verdad es que confesárselo no estaba entre mis planes pero aquella tarde la situación se dio.

Habíamos desembarcado en una isla de primavera acogedora, Sanji como siempre había corrido tras de mí para ayudarme a cargar las compras, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de gastar dinero, solo quería encontrar un barranco y sentarme allí para llorar hasta el final de la noche, hasta que no quedase ni una gota por derramar para con el espadachín. Me fue imposible apartarlo, pero como ya dije, la necesidad fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Al principio creí que era necesidad de sexo, de contacto físico, de mero placer. Estando en el cuarto del hotel todo se transformó al notar la delicadeza que Sanji emanaba, era dulzura, pasión, amor. Sentí miedo al encontrarme en aquellos brazos que me querían transmitir calor; lo entendí demasiado tarde: Sanji en realidad me quería y lo sigue haciendo aunque sepa que no es correspondido.

Fui brusca, no encontré otra manera de hacerlo, lo empujé, y él, atónito miró la escena. Lloré, maldije a Zoro por lo bajo y por lo alto, le confesé todo de una sola estocada, y lo único que él hizo fue abrazarme y dejar que me desahogara.

Culpa… Culpa fue lo que sentí después, al salir de aquel cuarto con mi cuerpo intacto pero con una daga que no solamente atravesaba mi corazón si no que también había envenenado a Sanji que por respeto nunca más tocó el tema, ni siquiera cambió su forma de ser ante aquel ser que juró matar.

No pude más. Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir continuamente obligándome a echar el pestillo de la puerta para no ser atrapada infraganti, ¿Cómo podría explicarme? Empecé a sentirme sola y en un arrebato me desvestí completamente. No lo entendía, una necesidad inmensa me recorrió desde los tobillos.

Otra vez la necesidad… Me tumbé en la cama y empecé a acariciar mi anatomía, primero de manera inocente, buscando un consuelo, un abrigo, de repente las imágenes que al principio eran borrosas fueron tomando sentido. Labios posándose en la piel, manos que acariciaban, estrujaban, jugueteaban, una lengua traviesa que recorría un abdomen que se estremecía al contacto. Todo aquello estaba claro.

Mi consciencia no era más que un manojo de escenas no aptas para menores, mi respiración se elevaba con cada movimiento, mi mano, más que mi mano, parecía la de Zoro que me exploraba, maldito Roronoa, hasta en aquello que se supone era tan mío estaba metido. No importó, seguí moviendo mis dedos sobre el clítoris y la electricidad no tardó en aparecer. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba, sudaba, se estremecía, gemía.

Nuevamente las imágenes empezaron a violar mi mente, otra vez Zoro arrinconándome contra las paredes como la primera vez que nos encerramos en el puesto de vigilancia mientras los demás se dedicaban a sus tonterías. Otra vez los gemidos secos del espadachín mientras terminaba sobre mi abdomen, otra vez los vidrios empañados cuando la nieve caía y nadie se atrevía a salir de sus habitaciones, otra vez los recuerdos de los bosques profanados mientras la lluvia caía y a nosotros nos importaba un comino acabar empapados y enlodados.

La presión se hizo cada más fuerte ante tales recuerdos, mi alma empezaba a suspenderse y ponerse en armonía con el universo mientras mis manos hacían lo suyo en la parte inferior de mi anatomía, por fin un grito salió de mi boca, su nombre completo abandonó mis labios haciéndome entrar en trance. Pareciera como si nada existiera, solamente podía percibir su esencia, su olor, su sabor, su calor inundaba mi cuerpo como si estuviese presente, luces blancas en un fondo negro empezaron a esparcirse por mis ojos y lo demás fue tiniebla absoluta.

Cuando por fin pude regresar encontré mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Que estúpida que fui al ignorar todo aquello, no era solamente sexo lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba.

"Te amo" En verdad que no fueron palabras dedicadas al viento, se lo decía sin titubear mirándole a los ojos y él solamente sonreía y me besaba con más fuerza, lo sabía, era su forma de decir yo también porque cual bruto que es no sabía poner en palabras lo que el cuerpo me transmitía.

Así, acostada y desnuda lloré por primera vez en aquellos tres meses en los cuales juraba a mi alma que muy pronto todo aquello desaparecería, que los recuerdos pasarían a ser solamente eso, un pasado lejano y sin sentido como todas aquellas tardes y noches que lloré en mi infancia.

.-.

La mañana tiene un aroma sutil y encantador, mi cuerpo desnudo yace bajo las sábanas aunque no estoy muy segura de los acontecimientos luego de todo aquello. La observo dormida en su cama y varios recuerdos me invaden como una serie de flashazos en cámara rápida. Ignoro todo aquello para levantarme de la cama y vestirme lo más rápido posible procurando que no despertase.

Salgo a cubierta para descubrir el cuerpo semidesnudo de Zoro entrenando, sonrío al verlo tan concentrado en aquella labor y recuerdo aquel último día de hace cuatro meses. Me citó en el lugar de siempre y allí estaba yo, dispuesta para amarlo una vez más pero él me había detenido en seco. "Ya no podemos estar juntos" dijo sin pestañear, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preparar el terreno. Me resigné, ya sabía yo que aquello pasaría pero no pensé que sucedería tan pronto. Lo dejé ir sin chistar, sin llorar, en verdad lo amaba tanto que no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Bajó del puesto de vigía y cuando estuve segura de su lejanía lloré, lloré amargamente hasta sentir el abrazo de Usopp sobre mi espalda.

Meneo la cabeza puesto que no quiero seguir pensando, y a buena hora que el instinto había llamado, allí estaba Robin acercándose a mí lentamente; se sentó a mi lado para observar juntas al espadachín que al parecer no reparaba en nuestra presencia.

-Es verdad lo que dije anoche- Su comentario me sorprendió, la miré y ella con su sonrisa me recibía, guiñó el ojo para luego dirigirse hacia Zoro que la recibía gustoso.

Era cierto, no había sido un sueño. Robin entró gracias a su hana hana no mi y me descubrió indefensa, me tapó con las cobijas y susurró aquella dichosa frase en mi oído.

Sonrío satisfecha y observo a aquellos dos charlando y riendo como el día anterior solo que la molestia que me provocaba había desaparecido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta la voz preocupada de Usopp.

-Estoy bien- Le digo con toda la sinceridad y él sonríe al igual que yo.

No puedo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia el espadachín que ahora está solo, siguiendo su estricto entrenamiento mientras el sudor le baja por el pecho, siendo tan Zoro como puede serlo: Libre, alcohólico y un tarado al final de cuentas, pero por Dios, es un tarado importante, es el tarado que aun amo, es el tarado que no se percata que su adorada ayer confesó su amor por otra persona que llorando le había confesado toda la verdad escondida hasta ese entonces…

**FIN** (¿Continuara?)

_Vaya, es la una y media de la mañana y por fin he terminado de escribir, me prometí a mi misma que hoy subiría este fic y no podía decepcionarme a mí misma. _

_¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? El fic me había estado rondando desde hace más de dos semanas y la verdad es que no había tenido el tiempo ni la presión suficiente para escribirlo, pero aquí estoy muriendo de frío pero sintiéndome realizada._

_¿Por qué elegí a estos personajes para desempeñar estos papeles? A riesgo de que esté muy OOC son los únicos personajes que quedaban con la personalidad que quería darles, traté de no modificar mucho pero la verdad no sé._

_A Nami siempre me la he imaginado más propensa a un enamoramiento y a una desilusión, Zoro, por más apetecible y comible que sea, admitámoslo, es un bruto insensible que lo único que tiene en la cabeza es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y embriagarse además que lo veo más propenso de fijarse en Robin (Cítese el capítulo en donde se une a la tripulación) que no la veo repartiendo cariño._

_En fin, y lo del pequeño toque yuri me salió sin previo aviso, solo para dar un toque más extraño a la situación, y otra vez me estoy saliendo del tema como en el anterior fic u.u… _

_A sí, lo del nombre del fic… Souta vendría a ser valentía en japonés y valentía según google es el significado del nombre de la persona a la cual va dedicado el fic (jejeje)._

_Nos leemos._

_Suerte!_


End file.
